


Pucker Up

by bygoshbygolly



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Sekizan tries something new.Written for SASO '17





	Pucker Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the delightful prompt: "Sekizan in the bedroom with the lipstick"

Sekizan carefully uncapped the tube of lipstick, holding it awkwardly in his large hands. It was a dark berry color, cheap, the first thing he’d seen and liked the color of at the store; he’d snatched it off the shelf and bought it as quickly as possible, before embarrassment could set in. 

He brought the tube up to his lips and pressed firmly. Without a mirror, he couldn’t tell if he was pressing too hard or not hard enough, but he wasn’t willing to take that step yet. Back and forth, he applied the lipstick, following the lines of his mouth as best he could. After several strokes, he pressed his lips together the way he remembered seeing girls do.

His lips felt odd, waxy and oddly heavy. He wanted to see how he looked. He wanted to wipe it all off. His idea, which had seemed so good earlier that day, suddenly seemed like the worst in the world.

It was too late, either way. The door opened and there stood Hachioji, fresh from the bath.

“Why was the door—“ he fell silent and stared at Sekizan. Sekizan stared back, eyes wide and mouth open. “Takuya,” Hachioji finally said. “Your _mouth_.”

And that, the look in his eyes and the heat in his voice, was what Sekizan had been looking for. His embarrassment drained away, leaving him as confident and sure as he felt when he walked onto the field. He smiled and walked over to Hachioji, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Hachioji melted into him, sturdy arms wrapping around Sekizan’s waist. He smelled clean and warm and damp, and Sekizan pressed closer.

Finally, Hachioji tapped his back, and Sekizan reluctantly let him go. He was breathing heavily, and Sekizan’s lipstick had smeared all over his mouth. Sekizan couldn’t resist; he swooped in and kissed his cheek, leaving a faint lipstick print. 

Hachioji opened his mouth, his eyes not leaving Sekizan’s lips. It wasn’t often he was speechless. Sekizan felt proud.

“You said you liked my lips,” he explained. “And it looks good on girls.”

“It looks good on you,” Hachioji said, cupping Sekizan’s face. He dragged his thumb across the corner of Sekizan’s mouth, likely smearing the lipstick even more. Sekizan didn’t mind; he wanted to smear it all over him.

Once Sekizan committed to something, he was all in. He wasn’t going to be satisfied until he’d left his prints on every inch of Hachioji.


End file.
